


Affection

by orphan_account



Series: Day to Day [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Backrubs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Spooning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hand holding, physical affection, previously touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Six ways Alexander shows his affection
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Series: Day to Day [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837303
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Just six ways of showing physical affection (yes, Spooning and cuddling are different bite me) 
> 
> Let me know if I should add a second chapter focusing on how George shows affection

1\. Hand holding 

Alexander took every possible chance he could to grab George’s hand, ever since they started dating really. 

George was talking to someone on the phone not paying much attention to his husband who was sitting off to the right of him. He didn’t notice when Alexander stopped typing or when the others hand slowly inched towards George’s free one. When he did notice he didn’t say anything, only turning his head to raise an eyebrow. 

Eventually he does get off the call Alexander is now mindlessly playing with George’s fingers looking up through his eyes lashes to see George looking at him with fond amusement. “I was waiting for you to get off the call so we could go to lunch.” Alexander explained simply, that was that. 

2\. Hugs 

Alexander hugs everyone (who he likes) but he definitely hugs George the most. (His sisters coming in second place for sure) 

George was making himself a coffee humming a tune from a song he hasn’t heard in years swaying slightly. He doesn’t hear Alexander walk into the room seeking coffee (having smelled it brewing) he doesn’t even know Alexander is there until two arms slip around his waist, a head resting against his back. 

“You want coffee?” George asks gently, turning around in Alexander’s arms to hug him properly. 

“Mhm.” George chuckles leaning down to kiss Alexander’s head before letting his rest against his chest until the coffee is down brewing. 

3\. Cuddling 

Cuddling doesn’t happen less than hugs and hand holding per say, there’s just less opportunities to cuddle especially during the day. It’s still one of Alexander’s favourite ways to touch. 

George was sitting silently reading some synopsis of a book someone wants them to print. So far it seems like a crappy book and he is planning on turning it down, it was way to heteronormative and steryotipical for what they normally print. He heard Alexander come in this time sees him approach the couch from the corner of his eye. He lifts one of his arms up inviting Alexander to sit with him. 

Alexander wastes no time scurrying over plopping down onto the couch and slotting himself into George’s side. George drops his arm wrapping it around Alexander's shoulder smiling to himself when Alexander’s head drops onto his shoulder. He can see Alexander’s eyes scanning the paper and can tell he feels the same way by the scrunching of his nose. 

“Ew.” George laughs turning over to kiss the side of Alexander’s head. 

4\. Spooning 

Spooning and cuddling are inherently different, don’t ask Alexander why he thinks this they just are. 

Alexander is laying in bed reading quietly not paying much attention to his surroundings. It took him a long time to feel safe enough to relax like this nearly three years of being with George before he relaxed. Then they moved shortly after they got married and suddenly he needed to learn how to relax again. He got there. 

George comes out of the bathroom wiping his face with a soft towel before tossing it aside, something he’d later be scolded for. It isn’t until the bed dips that Alexander looks up, just in time to see George gently reach forward prying his book away. Alexander rolls his eyes a little but slips down under the covers sighing in contentment when George wraps his arms around him, their legs mixing together. 

“I love you.” George murmurs. 

“Love you too.” 

5\. Kissing 

George finds Alexander’s random kissing both adorable and endearing. 

George was walking out of his office planning on running some paperwork down to Angelica when he was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist. He spun around raising an eyebrow at Alexander who in true Alexander Hamilton style ignored the silent question standing on his tippy toes to kiss George soundly on the mouth. 

“Hmm.” George hums into the kiss wrapping an arm around Alexander to help him stay standing. “What was that for.” He asks when they pull apart. 

“Dunno. Just wanted to kiss you.” With that Alexander turns on his heel leaving George to shake his head in amusement before going back to his previous task. 

6\. Back rubs 

When George can’t sleep because they’re in a hotel that is foreign to him sleeping in a bed that isn't theirs Alexander will rub his back. 

“Can’t sleep?” Alexander asks quietly resting one of his hands on George’s shoulder. 

“Unfortunately.” Alexander smiles sympathetically moving his hand from George’s shoulder down to his back rubbing gently. He hums to, a tune George doesn’t recognise. Neither of them know how long they lay there like that but eventually George’s eyes droop and he drifts off into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments ❤️


End file.
